Not all Cryptids are Animals
by Fisk4President
Summary: Zak didn't wan't to go on this trip.  He didn't expect to find anything, either. But some things in life find you...
1. Chapter 1

It feels so good to be back writing for you lovely people that read TSS Fanfics. I seriously hope this one works. My last couple stories crashed and burned. Anyways, I don't own The Secret Saturdays, but I do own my characters, and if you steal my characters, I will sick my army of wolves on your sorry behinds! Now to the story.

Zak hunched back into his seat. He was bored out of his mind. Ever since Argost was defeated and he had lost his powers, life had become extremely boring. He looked over at Fiskerton, who was occupying himself by staring out the window of the airship. Zak just turned around and moaned.

"Ugh! Why do we have to go on this stupid trip? Cryptids are so boring!" Drew glared back at him.

"You thought they were awesome two months ago," she replied.

"That was before I lost my powers. Cryptids aren't fun if you can't do anything to them. I can't even communicate with them. It's like they're just stupid animals. It's so freaking lame!" It was his dad's turn to glare back at him.

"Well then, if you find cryptids so boring, then I guess you don't want to go to Canada." Zak rolled his eyes.

"Of course not! I want to go home, watch tv, and play videogames." Doc laughed.

"Two bad! You're going. I'm not flying back home to drop you off." Zak screamed and threw himself back into his chair; then crossed his arms and mumbled something incoherently. It was too long after that they finally in Canada. It was fairly remote; there was just a small town surrounded by a large forest. They landed just outside of the quaint little town. The group walked into town. Zak had been surprisingly silent most of the walk. Then he started screaming.

"Are you kidding me? I have no bars. I don't even have satellite or internet." Drew looked at her son and shook her head.

"just enjoy the sites. This town is really nice. It even has brick roads! It's just so beautiful." Zak groaned as the group continued walking. Zak looked at the buildings they were walking by. There was an old toy shop, a bakery, a shoe shop, blah, blah, blah. Zak was about to die from boredom, but something caught his eye. He saw a shadow in the alleyway across the street.

"Uh, I'm gonna go explore the town. Catch up with you guys later?"

"Be back by dinner," Drew replied. With that, Zak ran off to go check out the alleyway. When he reached it, he caught the site of the shadow turning behind one of the buildings. He ran down the alley, but no one was there. Then he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around, and happened to see a figure run into the woods. He continued to chase the figure. He chased it for what seemed like forever, but he still couldn't make it out clearly. Suddenly, he saw a cave. This gave him an idea. He turned slightly, forcing the figure he was chasing to run into the cave. He ran into the cave. He could hear whimpering. He followed the sound to a rock. He started to walk around it, but what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. Leaning up against the rock was a girl, around his age. She had long wavy brunette hair and blue eyes; as well as orange and white fox ears and a tail. She looked up at him.

"Please don't hurt me."

Cliffhanger! Sorry, I just had to. Please review, because obviously you already read. If you don't review, I'm just going to stop writing; and that would be bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Did you miss me?**

**All characters belong to whoever happens to own the show nowadays. **

Zak looked down in disbelief in what he saw.

"Who are you? WHAT are you?" The fox girl looked up at him.

"My name is Lita. I'm a kitsune." Zak's eyes grew even wider.

"If you're a kitsune, then why do you only have one tail? Kitsunes have like a hundred or something." Lita smiled.

"That's what you read in Japan, kid?" Zak nodded. The kitsune grinned evilly. "Well; if you want to learn more about me, you're gonna have to follow me." She stood up and swiftly ran out of the cave. Zak stood there for a moment, then ran full speed after her. He didn't make it that far before he ran out of breath. He leaned up against a tree and just stood there; the fox girl out of view. "Run out of breath?" Zak looked over at the fox girl leaning against a tree to the right of him. He nodded. She walked over to him. "Don't worry about it. The club's only about a mile down. I'll walk with you." Zak nodded, and the two headed off. Along the way, Zak looked over at Lita.

"Uh Lita?" She looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"I told you; we're going to the club." Zak looked at her confused.

"What's the club?" Lita stopped walking and glared at Zak.

"I can't believe you don't know! Aren't you Kur?" Zak looked away.

"Not anymore." Lita tilted her head.

"What does that mean?"

"I lost my powers. I'm not Kur anymore." Zak admitted. Lita giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Just because you lost your powers doesn't mean you're not Kur." Zak glared at her.

"How do you know so much about Kur?" Lita grinned.

"We have books on this kind of stuff. I don't get out of the club much." The rest of the trip was silent; as least it was until Zak picked up the sound of music. He looked at Lita.

"That music; what is that?" Lita grinned.

"It's Sandstorm; I think Darude wrote it. And if that's playing; the commander has to be in." Lita ran off through the brush, and Zak followed suit. Suddenly, Zak was in front of a large mansion pulsating with lights and filled with people. Lita grabbed Zak. "C'mon. I want you to meet the commander." Lita dragged Zak into the mansion. As he rushed through to the stairs, he noticed that most of these people weren't human. Some looked like hybrids, some had fairy wings, some were lizards, and some were glowing. Lita and Zak made their way up the stairs and down a hallway to a door. The door was guarded by two fairies. One of them looked at Zak and then Lita.

"Who is this boy?" the fairy asked.

"He is Kur. I request an audience with the commander." The fairy shook her head.

"Negative. Nobody is aloud to see the commander. You know the rules." Lita looked at the fairy.

"Please? I think he should meet with Kur." The fairy shook her head. Lita switched tactics; she tackled one of the fairies and started beating her up. The other one tried pulling her off, but ended up becoming part of the brawl. Suddenly, the door opened. Lita, in mid punch, looked up. In the doorway was a girl with cat ears and a cat tail. A neko, so to speak. Lita let go of the fairies and stood up. The neko girl looked at Lita.

"Your request for an audience has been excepted. You may enter." Lita and Zak walked into the room, getting dirty looks from the bloody fairies. The door shut behind them. The room was empty except for a ladder. The neko girl pointed at it. "This will take you to the commander." Lita nodded, and the two climbed down the ladder. It was a long climb down, easily below the basement level. When they finally hit ground. It was the beginning of another hallway. The two walked through the dimly lit concrete catacomb to another door. At this door stood another two guards, these ones were robots. They looked at Lita and Zak with their piercing red eyes.

"State your names," they said coldly.

"Lita and Kur," replied Lita.

"My names Zak."

"Shut up." Lita looked at the robots.

"You may enter," they said in unison as they opened the door. Lita and Zak walked in. The room was lit with black lights. There were creatures chatting at a side bar, and a DJ blasting of techno. Straight ahead was a conglomerate of couches forming a half circle facing another couch. The couches were loaded with people chatting away. As Lita and Zak walked over to them, everyone looked at them.

"We wish to speak with the commander," Lita said calmly.

"You have something important to tell him?" asked one boy, about 15, with long spiked brown hair and blue eyes, with grey and black cat ears and a tail.

"Yes," Lita responded.

"Then, I am the commander." The boy looked at the people on the other couches. "Leave." Every stood up. The commander looked at Lita and Zak. "Sit down." Lita and Zak sat on the couch across from him. "So, what do you have to tell me?" Lita pointed at Zak.

"This kid is Kur." The commander's eyes grew wide.

"This kid? He's Kur?" Lita nodded. The commander leaned forward. "Wow; you don't hear that everyday." He looked over at Zak. "So, you're Kur?" Zak nodded. "Do you have a name, Kur?"

"My name is Zak." The commander smiled.

"Well Zak, my name is Jett." Lita's eyes grew wide.

"Commander, did you just use your name?" Jett nodded.

"Stop listening to the pricks upstairs, girl. I'm not the king of the world. I use my name all the time. I would use it more if I was allowed outside, but allegedly it's too dangerous for me." Jett rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "If life was dangerous; I would've died a long time ago. Speaking of life, where the heck is my girlfriend?"

"I'm right here." Lita and Zak looked over at a girl with purple and red hair, and cat ears and a tail in the matching color. Even her eyes were a glowing purple.

"Ah, there you are. Zak, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Raye." Zak stood up and extended his hand for a handshake, but Raye grabbed him and hugged him. Zak spazzed for a second before falling back on the couch. "Sorry about that, Zak. My girlfriend is a little emotional." He placed his arm around her. "Anyways, what do you say to staying here?" Zak looked at him.

"I wish I could, but I gotta get home for dinner." Zak looked at his communicator for the time. It was 6:30. "Aw shit! I'm late! My mom's gonna kill me!"

**I'm just an evil little author aren't I. Review. Oh, and if you can figure out what anime I got the girls' names from, I'll put your screen name in the beginning of the next chapter.**


End file.
